Talk:Voluptuous Vilma
Not that I suppose it matters, but I killed this NM today on THF90 and it dropped a Kazham pineapple, and kazham pineapples weren't on the droplist. Not like it matters but hey, whatever lol. No drop on the ring =( Avissar 11:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC)Kathyra of Ragnarok, wiki user AvissarAvissar 11:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC)Monday, February 14 2011Avissar 11:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Spotted this on the way to Norg for my Ninja AF. Decided to try a whack at it as a 60NIN/WAR. Figured I'd die but actually had very little problem with it. Used Yonin, and kept Jubaku, Hojo and Kurayami on it. Large majority of her attacks were misses. Was able to go straight from Utsusemi: Ni to Ni a few times. Got Vilma's Ring but I doubt I'll ever use it. :\ Took some screens if anyone is interested I'll post them. Oh, and the EXP was 280 with the Anni Ring on. So 140 without. I was getting the same off Easy Prey in Crawler's Nest at 49. So maybe level 55-ish? --Futan (talk) 23:34, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, she's real. I ran into her about 6 months ago as BST. The only problem is, it's impossible to spawn it.. It's such a fluke it's unbearable. It's one of these, can't remember too well tho... *The Malboro in it's spawn area cannot be killed for 18-24 hours. *The Malboro in it's spawn area cannot be killed for 48 hours. *or The Malboro in it's spawn area cannot be killed for 72 hours. I believe its the first or third one... but still, what a pain in the butt. So... Am I like the only person to ever see this thing? I'll see if I can find a screenshot I may have took. Although it is unlikely... reformatted more times than I care to count. --Daniel 05:26, 30 June 2006 (PDT) ---- No screenshot -.-" I only have Rose Garden shots~ --Daniel 06:24, 30 June 2006 (PDT) ---- My friend has seen her on . It is a real bitch though because whenever we actually take time and try to spawn her some ass will come along and kill the Marlboro, esp if we get Rose Garden to Pop. Bloody Pirates. --Nynaeve 07:40, 30 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I just killed Vilma (not Rose Garden) as WHM71/NIN17 and didn't get the drop...which is stupid... --Cheesetastic1 01:32 EST Monday June, 28, 2010 Any of you seen Defoliate Leshy? I'm guessing he's rarer because 0 screenshots of him turned up and there were 0 reports of anyone encountering him. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 07:47, 30 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I died to a NM Treant there back in the day... It was like 2 years ago now? Right when I first got into Lufaise Meadows and there was barely anyone ever there... So I don't know which it was since it was so long ago but Defoliate sounds familiar... I wouldn't be surprised since back when I first entered there - no one killed those Leshy's cuz no one ever ventured around much there... the Buffalo camp wasn't even discovered yet back then... But I cant say anything for sure --Nynaeve 07:59, 30 June 2006 (PDT) ---- It's probably the same thing. I'm guessing if the NM's that pop are not killed within a period, they will spawn. Has the Treant been checked in the dat's yet? If not I can check it out. It's probably 100% drop on both NM's --Daniel 08:10, 30 June 2006 (PDT) ---- If it was almost 2 years, ago, it was probably Leshy. That was the only treant in Lufaise from Fall 2004 to Summer 2005. Colorful Leshy & Defoliate Leshy were added with the July 2005 patch, less than a year ago. And the Treant is in the .dat files, but all I've seen is a list of what's in every zone from a website, not how many, or data specific to each file. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 16:24, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Screenshot is a fake :-P Save the screenshot in BMP format and use any picture viewer and zoom in on the name. There is a cut/paste box around the name where someone photoshoped the picture. The resolutions don't even match. If you are going to photoshop something at least use the same resolution or image type. Nice try lol. Fake as of 08 Jan 2007 ~ :The screenshot may or may not be fake, but it's certainly nothing weird about the name. The resolutions are the same, it's compression artefacts that you see. Look at the second image on http://www.scantips.com/basics9jb.html and pay attention to the pixels around the text. -- Fabjan 18:15, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, 99% sure it's a fake. Removing immediately unless proven otherwise. --Jopasopa 12:20, 8 January 2007 (EST) You forgot to put the tag on the picture after you removed it from the page. Now I have to go hunt it down ;) --Chrisjander 12:37, 8 January 2007 (EST) I have added a real screenshot I just took of it before killing it. No drop >.>. Alexander Server --Lacas 20:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Verification Could someone verify that this mob shows up in the dats for yuhtungah, as stated? --Chrisjander 16:37, 27 March 2007 (EDT) :Yes I do still show it in the DAT's, ROM2\13\99.dat, Voluptuous Vilma is listed as ID # 0107B14C. --Wayka 17:07, 27 March 2007 (EDT) :: Can someone take a picture of its name in the .dat files to lay any future verifications to rest about this thing? Might want to check the .dats for Lufaise and list the ID # for Defoliate Leshy, another rare NM and for Ravin Raven, a supposed NM that has never yet been encountered in Caedarva (I wonder if this one exists or not). That should end any speculation about these NMs should it ever arise in the future. Goblin Wolfman, Taisaijin, and the 2 rare Orc NMs of Ghelsba don't need it because there's enough encounters with them to be confirmed and considered plausible by now. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 17:48, 27 March 2007 (EDT) : Image from polutils showing the mob highlighted: --Wayka 18:43, 27 March 2007 (EDT) : If the image is too big for permanent use, which I suspect it is, could it be cropped to a smaller size, showing the NMs above it, and 2 normal monsters, Ivory Lizard and Death Jacket, so that it might remain so the whole verification issue doesn't arise again? I'm not sure how big the portion of the screenshot I'm talking about may be, but its worth taking an look (and if that's too much, I wonder how big the right half of that square would be (i.e. editing out the .dat column on the left). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 18:50, 27 March 2007 (EDT) ::Voluptuous Vilma --Charitwo 15:23, 28 March 2007 (EDT) :Think I should crop it and upload it as mob pic (comment the original full image link source also)? --Wayka 15:36, 28 March 2007 (EDT) ::I don't see why not, I was reluctant to add it as an image due to being so small in size. --Charitwo 15:40, 28 March 2007 (EDT) Found and killed on the Bismarck server on Sunday July 26, 2009. It was completely random, I happened to run into Rose Garden a few days before the same way, just riding through on a chocobo and they were just there. 0/1 on the ring from Rose Garden, 1/1 on ring from Voluptuous Vilma. Was Whm/Blm for both. Over the course of the fight it seemed to randomly proc a random debuff on melee swings, after the fight I looked through the log and found Additional effect: Blindness, Paralysis, Bind and Posion. They only showed up once each so it doesn't seem to proc very often. Main Page :* I think these statements require a lot of Verification. Most servers have never even had Voluptuous Vivian as a guest, and as such it would be hard to come across this information. Also, if somebody edits the notes but not the drop rate on the NM it does produce reliability issues. I would like to see some drop rates to even suggest a beter drop rate on Vilma's ring from this NM though it is likely it is not a given, and a video or screenshot of the enblind. Found this on the Main Page and removed it, This is an opinion, not a NM Fact, and this is the main reason we have a Discussion page. If you think something is wrong flag it for Verification, Don't spam the page with your Doubt... the NM has been Killed Enough to verify most of the Information, I myself have fought it on Asura, and it dropped the Ring, 1/1 Without Treasure Hunter on PLD/RDM. It Blinded me On Hit at one point as well. -Asura.Karbuncle So Zagato, Nachtotter and I killed Vilma today on Siren server. No drop. Nach was in the jungle running around and he did a in linkshell targeting Vilma, he had no idea of her significance. Zagato and I immediately teleported out there to confirm it and kill her. We have a lot of screenshots, but I'll only post a few. If anyone wants to edit them for use on the wiki, go ahead. Or if you want to follow the link back to my photobucket to find more screenshots feel free. IMGhttp://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e275/Phoenixtail/ffxi_20100713_203732-1.png[/IMG] IMGhttp://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e275/Phoenixtail/ffxi_20100713_203648-1.png[/IMG] IMGhttp://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e275/Phoenixtail/ffxi_20100713_203642.png[/IMG] IMGhttp://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e275/Phoenixtail/ffxi_20100713_203825.png[/IMG] IMGhttp://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e275/Phoenixtail/ffxi_20100713_203817.png[/IMG] Phoenixtail 03:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) HP > 3000 I killed this thing twice as a 80 THF/ 40 RNG and totaled up each hit both times. The first fight the total was 5378 and the second fight totaled 8029. In the second fight I was hit with Vampiric Lash which healed her for 100 hp which would make her hp 7929. I also totaled up the hits in the video posted on the Voluptuous Vilma page and got a total of 8316. I didn't want to edit the page since both of my numbers where so far apart I thought I might be missing something but I think the statement "No more than 3000 HP" is wrong. (btw I used my Thief's Knife and only got to TH4 both times and got the drop on the second fight)--ROCKSTR0NG0 13:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC)